


Brothers, a Professor Black Story

by FaithlessBex



Series: Professor Black [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Interlude, because the new chapter is taking forever to come along, in the same universe as 'Professor Black', set between harry's third and fourth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex
Summary: Regulus and Sirius meet again in the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black





	Brothers, a Professor Black Story

Regulus was almost surprised how early into the summer holidays Grimmauld Place was invaded by a big shaggy dog. He trusted Potter enough to get the message to Sirius, but he hadn’t actually expected his brother to take the offer. He quietly requested Kreacher leave as the dog shifted into human, Sirius’s eyes following the elf until he vanished up the stairs.

“He’s still around then.” Sirius’s voice was flat, gaze focused back on Regulus. It was disconcerting. The last time they’d been in this house together Sirius was leaving. He remembered the day well. He also remembered how Sirius would stubbornly refuse to meet his gaze the entirety of that school year, battle lines drawn.

It had been Regulus’s Sixth Year, Sirius’s Seventh. It was the year he took the Mark.

“Kreacher stays as my friend, not my servant. You’re going to leave him be and I’ll ask him to stay out of your way. It’s difficult enough having to deal with squabbles during the school term, I’d rather my house be peaceful.”

“Who said I planned on staying in this hellhole?”

Regulus felt his lips twitch into a smile and fought it back to a smirk. “You’d rather live as a mangy mutt on the run with a hippogriff? Speaking of-”

Sirius frowned. “Buckbeak’s just out of town. I tethered him and put up some enchantments, don’t worry. Harry told you-”

“Everything about that night, yes. You’ve Lupin to thank for that.” Regulus sighed, sitting heavily at the table. “Listen, Sirius… If you don’t want to stay long term I understand, but having a base of operations isn’t a bad thing. We can throw the aurors off your scent. I’d offer to bring Potter back to you, but that would be a phenomenally bad idea.”

“I would never risk Harry’s safety that way.” Sirius growled, eyes darkening.

“Nor did I mean to imply that.” Regulus hummed under his breath briefly. “Living here, you will be closer to him. It would have the potential of opening a direct line of communication between you and he when he’s at Hogwarts. Considering the event that Hogwarts will be hosting-”

“What event, Regulus?”

“The Tri-Wizard Tournament. Durmstrang and Beauxbaton.” He scowled. “Karkaroff is Head of Durmstrang. There’ve also been… whispers. Disappearances. Not enough to draw the Ministry’s attention, but enough. Death Eater families have been getting bolder. Lucius managed to slip a very powerful dark artifact into an unsuspecting child’s school things and nearly got people killed my first year teaching. The Dark Lord himself managed to get into the school the year before that. I don’t like the pattern I’m seeing, Sirius, and I feel like we will need you close before long.”

Sirius was silent for a while, sitting as well. He frowned, opened his mouth, then closed it again. “I want one answer before I agree to stay.” Regulus nodded, waiting. “How are you alive? Father sent a letter saying you were dead, was that a lie?”

“Father and Mother died believing I was dead. It was necessary. That I’m alive now is thanks to Kreacher and a Healer I know and trust. That’s all I can tell you.”

His brother nodded, frown becoming something more neutral. “Alright. Buckbeak-“

“Can stay. We’ll have a room set up for him, though he won’t be comfortable in the house. I’ll talk to Hagrid about moving him back to Hogwarts after the Tournament. I doubt the Ministry will recognize him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having major struggles with the next chapter of Professor Black, so have this to pass the time. I'm sorry.


End file.
